the_shapiesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ultimate Battle
Chris: "Tonight on Celebrity Manhunt, we'll be taking a look at the new cast of the hit series, Total Drama! The fourth season brought us a few new people that we loved to root for and a few new people that we loved to hate! We're going to have exclusive interviews and catch up with the former cast members as they relive what happened during this whole crazy season! And this time, instead of the regular hosts, the cast members shall be interviewed by two lucky fans of this amazing show! This'll be the best reunion show in the history of reunion shows, wouldn't you agree, Chef?" Chef rolled his eyes. Chef: "Whatever!" Chris: "Eh, it's your loss! I'm having fun either way, now let's start this whole thing!" -- Total Drama Revenge of The Island theme plays -- Chris: "And now it's time..." Chef: "To go home?" Chris: "No to choose the lucky two fans from this hat!" Then Chris took out a hat and picked out two names. Chef: "So who are these so called lucky fans who will be meeting the cast today?" Chris: (chuckled) "Two of the biggest Total Drama fans that will give Sierra a run for her money, Erin Delgado and Giovanni "Greg" Orellana." Chris then show a pic of the two guys, who are male. Chef: "Oh, those guys." Chris: "Yep. Let's see how those fans will get along with the 2nd generation of Total Drama." Chris show a video of Erin and Greg. Erin: "Wow... I am very nervous. We are meeting the Revenge cast." Giovanni: "Oh man! This is such an honor! I'd never would've thought this could happen!" Chris: "Yes, for the entire day, you will be asking the cast of Revenge of The Island!" Erin: "Cool, who's first, I hope it's Mike!" Giovanni: "I hope it's Dawn!" Chris: "You will be interviewing Leonard first!" Then Erin and Giovanni groaned. Giovanni: "This is sounding more like torture than fun!" Erin: "I'll say..." -- Soon, the two knocked on Leonard's door as the wizard opened it. Leonard: "Why hello good men. What brings you here?" Erin: "Chris told us that we have to interview you first..." Giovanni: "Yeah... Let's get it over with." Leonard: "Sure, I do love an interview, come in." Then the two went inside and they are in Leonard's room. Erin: (looks at the potions) "Boy. You sure know some wizard fiction." Leonard: "Fiction? Don't you mean nonfiction?" Giovanni: "Sure...let's just get this over with!" Erin: "So you were the third person voted out, how does that feel to you?" Leonard: "It felt marvelous!" Giovanni: "You were also just recently eliminated from this show called the Ridonculous Race! How does it feel to get eliminated early on two reality shows?" Leonard: "Well, me and my friend, Tammy have tried our hardest, but my magic tricks lately haven't been working." Erin: (thinking) Gee, I wonder why... Erin: "Anyway, you must be lucky that you were brought back, but at the same time the first to be booted off." Giovinni: "Well, at least you haven't gone Feral Zeke during that time." Leonard: "Why would I do that? I'm a wizard not some creature." Erin/Giovinni: "Never mind..." Giovanni: (whispers) "Let's get out of here!" Erin: (whispers) "Yep!" Then they both got up. Giovanni: "Well I had a lot of fun..." Leonard: "No you didn't!" Giovanni: "Yeah, you're right, but I just can't stand you!" Leonard: "But I thought everyone loved me!" Erin: "Trust me, you'd be surprised to find out how popular you really are!" Leonard: "I'm the most popular person in Total Drama history!" Giovanni: "In another universe, maybe, but I think even aliens would like someone better!" Erin: "Yeah... Nothing personal. Bye!" Erin and Givoanni left. Erin: "Whew. That was close." Givoanni: "I'll say. So, who's next?" Erin: "Why not the twins? They were a first family members to compete together, that's interesting!" Giovanni: "Sure!" -- Soon, Erin and Giovanni were interviewing Amy and Sammy. Erin: "So tell me, why would you two want to compete together? Wouldn't you both just want one of you to be on the show?" Sammy: "Well we wanted to compete to see who will come out on top." Amy: "And I keep picking on Sammy for years... I wasn't being fair to her way before Total Drama." Erin: "I have heard. Luckily, you had changed for the better, otherwise I would've have you as one of my hated characters." Amy frowned. Amy: "Yeah... Very lucky." Giovanni: "So tell us. Have you two got along better?" Amy: "Yes! Like oh my gag! Did you not watch the show?" Giovanni: "Of course I did!" Erin: "So what are you two up to these days?" Amy: "None of your business!" Sammy: "Well I'm working at Jasmine's flower shop/Cage fighting school!" Amy: "I told you that wasn't such a good idea! I mean who gets into a fight with flowers?" Sammy: "It's doing well! Profits are going up! I just got a raise!" Erin: "Great to hear Sammy!" Sammy: (chuckled) "Thanks Erin." Giovanni: "Well this has been fun, but we need to keep doing these interviews!" Amy: "Finally! Now get out!" Then Erin and Giovanni left the two. Erin: "Well at least she's nice to Sammy!" Giovanni: "Yeah. So who's next?" Erin: "Why not Dawn? She's cool!" Giovanni: "She's like the Eliza Thornberry of Total Drama!" Erin: "Or the Luna Lovegood!" Both of them, laughed. -- Later, the two are at Dawn's place. Dawn: "It's nice to meet you two nice men." Erin: "Thanks Dawn. You have been quite a fan favorite for a long time." Giovanni: "Yes, and you're one of my all-time favs along with Gwen, Cody, Lindsay and many others." Erin: "Yes, long story short, you're awesome!" Dawn: "Wow, that's great to hear! So, why are you two here?" Giovanni: "To interview you!" Dawn: "What would you like to know?" Erin: "Well, who did you enjoy on your time at Total Drama?" Dawn: "I liked Zoey, Mike, Cameron, Sky, Jasmine, Shawn, B, Brick and Ella! They are my friends!" Erin: "Who's your best friend?" Dawn: "That's a good question, I would go with Ella. I do love her singing and her getting along with animals." Erin: "That's nice to hear. I kinda picture you and Zoey as best friends." Dawn: "She is a good second choice." Erin: "Yeah. Still, since you read some auras, maybe you can read mine and Givoanni's and tell us about ourselves." Dawn: "Sure! I can see that you Erin are doing well right now and it's only going to get better from there!" Erin: "Oh good! I'm relived to hear that!" Dawn: "And you Giovanni, you are still trying to find your purpose in life, but I wouldn't rush anything. Take your time, and soon you'll find what you are meant to do in this world!" Giovanni: "Why thank you!" Erin: "So how did you develop your supernatural powers? Were you born with it? Did you develop it over time? What's the origin?" Dawn: "Well, let's say that I am one with mother nature and it blessed me with those powers." Erin: "Cool." Giovanni: "This has been great, but there's still plenty of interviews we need to do!" Then Erin and Giovanni left. Erin: "So who's next?" Giovanni: "Why not Zoey?" Erin: "Yeah, she's pretty beautiful!" Giovanni: "Whoa! Easy dude!" Erin: "Well is she or isn't she?" Giovanni: "Yeah, you're right, she is very beautiful!" Erin: "She's no Gwen though!" Giovanni: "Oh yeah! She's great!" Erin: "Let's just hope she isn't watching this!" Giovanni: "Heh, yeah." -- Soon they arrived at Zoey's house and Erin knocked on the door as Zoey opened it. Zoey: "Oh hello there." Erin: "Hey Zoey. Name's Erin and this is Giovanni, we would like to do an interview with you." Zoey: "Oh sure. Come in." Then Erin and Giovanni walked inside. Zoey: "So are you two like fans?" Erin: "Yes huge fans!" Giovanni: "But not like Sierra! We're much more stable than her!" Zoey: (chuckles) "I guess you are! So what would you like to know?" Erin: "Well, who's your best friend? You know besides Mike?" Zoey: "Well there's Cam. Along with Dawn and Sky." Erin: (whispers to Giovanni) "Told ya Dawn and Zoey would make great BFFs." Giovanni: "That's great to hear." Zoey: "How about you two? Are you two best friends?" Giovanni: "Yeah, we're good friends!" Erin: "We're like Geoff and DJ!" Giovanni: (chuckles) "I was going to say we're like Mike and Cameron!" Erin: (chuckles) "Oh no!" Giovanni: "Like a bizarre version of them!" Zoey: "I think you two would work well together! Certainly right now at least!" Erin: "Thanks, so how are things between you and Mike? I thought you two were adorable!" Zoey: "Oh, we're going good. Mike is very sweet and he keeps his personalities under control. Quite a nice man." Erin: "I'll say." Zoey: "What? You don't agree?" Erin: "I do, it's just that....well Mal!" Zoey: "Oh don't worry, he's not around recently!" Giovanni: "Great! Now we have to go and interview some more people!" Then they left. Giovanni: "So who's next?" Erin: "I'd say Mike!" Giovanni: "Sure!" -- Soon they're at Mike's place. Erin: "It's nice to meet you Mike." Mike: "Thanks. Well, I don't get much visitors since I still have my multiple personality disorder." Erin: "Yeah. The fanbase are split about you as one half likes you while the other half hates you for being offensive." Mike: "I'm not that bad.... Am I?" Givoanni: "No... of course not, well in our opinion, you're a good guy." Mike: "Oh good! So why are you two here?" Giovanni: "To interview you! We just interviewed Zoey and we'd thought we'd ask you a couple of questions!" Mike: "What would you like to know?" Erin: "Well why did you want to compete on Total Drama?" Mike: "Well, I wanted to make some friends and maybe use my skills and personalities to help me win. Plus, I thought I can make a different going through the outside world while having my disorder under control." Erin: "Wow, that is very brave of you." Mike: "Thanks." Giovanni: "Still, how did you got your disorder anyway?" Mike: "I'm not sure. I remember being in prison once and then Mal took control and ran amok around the prison! It wasn't until I was released from juvie that I was able to get control!" Erin: "Wow!" Giovanni: "So who's your best friend? Besides Zoey of course!" Mike: "Cameron, by far! He helped me win over Zoey of course!" Erin: "Great to hear. Cameron is a nice guy. I also like his Iron Man armor." Mike: "I know. He is quite a smart guy." Giovanni: "Well this has been great, but we need to keep interviewing people!" Then Erin and Giovanni left. Erin: "Why do people hate him? He's such a nice guy!" Giovanni: "Beacuse...I don't know, maybe they just want to hate him just beacuse he's popular!" Erin: "So who's next?" Giovanni: "How about his twin?" Erin: "Mike doesn't have a twin!" Giovanni: "I mean Dave! They look similar!" Erin: "Oh okay then." -- Later, they're at Dave's house. Dave: "Uh, hello. Can I help you?" Erin: "Yeah. We're here to do an interview with you." Dave: "Ugh, not another one! Well, what do you want to know?" Giovanni: "Well, why were you such a jerk to everyone all season?" Erin: "Wow, you just cut to the chase now, did you?" Giovanni: "Well he was a big freak, no offense!" Dave: "I WAS NOT A JERK!!!" Erin: "You were!" Giovanni: "You acted like a critic without the humor!" Dave: "Name one time I ever did that!" Erin: "Uh.... the reenactment challenge." Giovanni: "Boney Island." Erin: "The fairytale challenge." Dave: "I said name one time, not three!" Giovanni: "We could name millions of times when you were a jerk!" Dave: "Name three more!" Erin: "You kidnapping Sky!" Giovanni: "And threatening to kill her and Cameron!" Erin: "And that fight you got with Lightning!" Dave: "Name five more!" Giovanni: "You calling Sky a curse word!" Erin: "You breaking Ella's heart!" Giovanni: "That fight you got with Cameron!" Erin: "You helped out Scarlett during the finale!" Giovanni: "And you got into a fight with Mike!" Dave: "(bleep) you!!! This interview is over!!!!" Then Dave slammed the door in their faces. Giovanni: "Jerk!" Then Giovanni took out a piece of paper. Erin: "What are you doing?" Giovanni: "Changing my character rankings! I know have Dave as the second worst character!" Erin: "Who's your worst?" Giovanni: "Amy!" Erin: "No wonder she hates you!" Giovanni: "Who's your worst character?" Erin: "Sugar. She's a big fat jerk!" Givoanni: "More ways than one!" Erin and Givoanni laughed. Giovanni: "So who's next?" Erin: "Let's just interview Sugar already! You know, get the worst out of the way!" Giovanni: "Yep!" -- Soon, they were at Sugar's farm. Sugar: "Who the heck are you guys and why are you here?" Erin: "Well, name's Erin and this is Givoanni. We're here to interview you." Sugar: "Oh, so you two are here to review about my beauty patients." Givoanni: "Uh... no. About you and your time on the show..." Sugar: "Oh man!" Erin: "So why did you form the axis of evil alliance?" Sugar: "Beacuse it was fun! I wanted to have fun!" Giovanni: "Why do you hate Ella?" Sugar: "Cause she's a faker! She's just pretending to be nice! And her singing is horrible!!!" Erin: "Hey! Ella's singing is lovely and I'm sure you're just jealous!" Sugar: "Darn tootin I am!" Givoanni: "Besides, Ella never show you any ill will!" Erin: "She's like the nicest girl in the world!" Sugar: "She's evil!" Giovanni: "Says the girl that formed the axis of evil!" Sugar: "None of those guys were evil! They're just weirdos!" Erin: "I beg to disagree, I think Scarlett and Max are pretty evil!" Sugar: "Max is just playing it up for the cameras! He's hilarious! And Scarlett is just strange!" Giovanni: "So who was going to be in your final three had you stayed in the game?" Sugar: "Well, myself, Max and Lenoard." Erin: (rolled his eyes, annoyed) "Wow.... Quite a "clever" final three you thought of." Sugar: "Why thank you! Not everyone is aware of this but secretly, I'm a genius!" Giovanni: (sarcastically) "Yes, you'll go down in history along with Albert Einstein, George Washington Carver and Ben Franklin!" Erin: "We gotta go!" (whispers) "And not a minute sooner!" Then Erin and Giovanni left. Erin: "You see why I don't like her?" Giovanni: "Yep! So who's next?" Erin: "Why not Sam and Dakota?" Giovanni: "Sure!" -- Soon, they're at the arcade where Sam and Dakota are playing video games. Dakota: "Have to say Sam, video games are fun." Sam: (chuckled) "Told ya. I live for games." Then Erin and Givoanni walk to the couple. Erin: "You aren't the only one Sam." Sam: "Oh hi there. Never seen you two before." Erin: "Yep. I grew up playing video games. Mostly on the Playstation." Sam: "Awesome. I prefer Nintendo myself." Erin: "Cool. My other buddy Andrew would like you since he also likes Nintendo." Sam: "Sweet!" Givoanni: (to Dakota) "Have to say Dakota. You're quite a lovely person yourself." Dakota: "Why thanks. I don't like to brag but I am a movie star." (winks) Sam: "Hey!" Dakota: "You know I have to stay in good graces with the press! So, what news network are you guys from?" Erin: "We're not from any news network!" Giovanni: "We're just fans of the show!" Dakota: (disappointed) "Oh...." Giovanni: "So what was your life like as a movie star?" Dakota: "Well, it's very tough but I can make it through. Besides, I am a great actress at a young age." Erin: "That's nice to hear." Giovanni: "Well this has been great, but we must be going!" Then Erin and Giovanni left. Giovanni: "Such a cute couple!" Erin: "Well Dakota is cute!" Giovanni: "Yes, she is very pretty! So who's next?" Erin: "Why not another couple, like Sky and Cameron? They're a cute couple!" Givoanni: "Sure thing." -- Soon, the two are at the park, where Sky is finished on the track and Cameron is timing her. Cameron: "Three minutes. You did great Sky." Sky: "Thanks Cam. I'll say that was my best time." Erin: (clapping for her) "Have to say, it is." Sky: "Uh, thanks. And who are you two?" Erin: "Name's Erin and this is Givaonni." Cameron: "Nice to meet you both." Sky: "Are you two from the press?" Erin: "You could say that, I guess. We're here to interview you!" Cameron: (nervous) "A-a-a interview?" Giovanni: "Yes!" Sky: "Fine! What do you want to know?" Erin: "Well, why did you want to become an Olympian?" Sky: "I'm a very competitive person! I hate losing! And what's better to win then a gold medal?" Cameron: (mumbles) "I would say a million dollars!" Sky: (smirks) "I heard that!" Cameron: (blushes) "I know!" Erin: "Interesting to hear." Givaonni: "Say Cameron. Why were you in a bubble for your 16 years? And when did you decided to leave it?" Cameron: "Well, my mother was really overprotective! She always wanted me to be safe! Once I turned 16, she finally let me out, and that's when I sent my audition tape for Total Drama!" Erin: "Might I add that was a great desicion on your part?" Cameron: "You can!" Sky hugged Cameron. Sky: "You were so brave!" Erin: "Why do you two like each other? And how are things going between you two and Dave? Has he moved on or is he still the same mean guy?" Sky: "Well Dave has moved on, and about me and Cam, let's say I have grown attach to him since the first team switch." Erin: "That's nice to hear." Givaonni: "And Cameron, how you feel having Sky as your girlfriend?" Cameron: "Well I've never had a girlfriend before! We just like to spend time together, doing this, playing chess and hanging out with friends!" Sky: "And we went out on a double date with Mike and Zoey! They're nice people!" Erin: "Great! Well, we gotta go and interview more people!" Then Erin and Giovanni left. Giovanni: "So, who's next?" Erin: "Why not Brick?" Givoanni: "Good idea." -- Soon, they were at a gym, where Brick was working out. Brick: "102, 103, 104!" Giovanni: "Uh, excuse me, I am Giovanni, and this is my friend, Erin, and we're here to interview you!" Brick: "No kidding! Well I guess that's fine!" Erin: "Great! So, why did you go to military school?" Brick: "Believe it or not, I was a troublemaker! But after a year of hard work and determination, I am as fit as a fiddle! You two should join, it would really benefit you two!" Giovanni: "No thank you! I'm not really an athlete!" Erin: "Me either." Brick: "Suit yourself men." Giovanni: "Anyway, we heard that you're a fan favorite from the fanbase." Brick: "Really? Well, I am honored." Erin: "Yep! When you were eliminated, I was devastated! I thought you were going to win!" Brick: "Wow, that's nice to hear!" Giovanni: "So how are things between you and Jo?" Brick: "I don't really talk to her too much. She doesn't honor the code!" Erin: "What about Amy? She's not too different from Jo!" Brick: "She's okay! At least she's not abusing Samantha!" Erin: "Samantha?" Brick: "That's Sammy's real name!" Erin: "Interesting." Brick: "Yep." Giovanni: "Well it was nice meeting you, but we must be going!" Then Erin and Giovanni left. Giovanni: "So you had Brick as your winner pick?" Erin: "Yep! Who did you think was going to win?" Giovanni: "Shawn! And he only got 6th place!" Erin: "I see, well who should we interview next?" Giovanni: "Why not the rest of the evil crew?" Erin: "Okay then. How about Scott, Jo and Lightning?" Givoanni: "Sure. Why not?" -- Later, they meet with Scott, Jo and Lightning. Scott: "SO, you two bozos are here to interview us?" Erin: "I'm not a bozo! But yeah, we are." Lightning: "Sha-yeah, I knew the Lightning will be famous." Giovanni: (whispers to Erin) "He'll be as famous as the Kardashians!" Erin: (chuckles) "Yeah, they're horrible people!" Giovanni: (chuckles) "Yep!" Jo: "Let's just get this over with! I really don't want to be seen in a room with a couple of bums!" Erin/Giovanni: "Hey!" Jo: "I was talking about Scott and Lightning!" Scott/Lightning: "Hey!" Erin: "So, how in the world did you three managed to get along with each other and keep the axis of evil from breaking apart?"